My weakness
by jijota28
Summary: How will they be able to solve their problem? 50 years of silence, hard feelings and regrets? They have changed but did their feelings had changed too?


My weakness

Chapter 1

It had been 50 years since Hitsugaya had stabbed Momo during the winter war and since that he had decided to break off ties with the beginning it was difficult but now Hitsugaya was used to live with this pain in his chest when she was not around him, it was kind of easy when she was far away from him like when she was on mission or when he was but it was a different kind of story when they were in the Seretei…just the look she was giving him was able to turn his day into a nightmare of confusion and had to admit that he was missing her like crazy, every each of his body was longing for her. Hitsugaya Toshiro sighed , it was not the appropriate moment to think of her, the old man Yamamoto had asked him to come at first hour of the morning concerning an urgent matter. There He was waiting for more than two hours in the office of the first the door opened and Yamamoto entered into the room accompanied with Unohana and Byakuya Kuchiki.

-Thanks for attending the meeting , Hitsugaya Taicho –started Yamaomoto while can now start. Byakuya ,please introduce the matter to Hitsugaya Taicho.

Byakuya cleared his throat and looked at Hitsugaya really annoyed :

-We are here to discuss about the application of Hinamori Momo fukutaicho as the second seat of the Hell's division. As you know, the application as to be given to Yamamoto Taicho who had to examine if she has all the qualities needed to attend to this position in order to give his final decision who could be positive or negative. Taicho had already had a first interview with Hinamori fukutaicho and we are here to have your point of view as Hinamori Momo had mention you as her closest what are your opinion about that?

Hitsugaya frowned and folded his arms

-I don't know if you are aware that I'm not so close to her …It had been 50 years since our last might have changed and honestly I don't have any you want my analysis based on the old Hinamori, then I would say that she's not the appropriate person: she is too emotional, takes too much precaution, she has a big heart and would always put the others first instead of

-May I interrupt you, Hitsugaya Taicho. It's obvious that he's talking of the old Hinamori! She has nothing to do with the ones who had applied for this post! Did you know Hitsugaya Taicho that during those past years, she had spent most of her times in my quarters due to several injuries. She had attended the most dangerous missions of the Seretei: she's pushing her limits and she's acting like nothing matter sand clearly showed a suicide's desire.

-I totally disagree, Unohana.-She had spent two years in my division and I have nothing to say except that she had a little bit roughed thanks to the training she had with Zaraki Kenpachi and Ikkaku Madarame. All our missions were in the Hueco Mundo and Earth and were supervised by me and Renji Abarai fukutaicho.

-Talk about destinations what about the one in Hell?

-It was an emergency! She was not supposed to be part of the group and she offered herself kindly her services for that mission.

-She was not qualified at that time she had not even reached her bankai!

-But thanks to that mission she did reach it! And we did succeed our missions!

-If by succeeding, you're saying almost dying than I just can approve your statement, Byakuya Taicho-added ironically Unohana

-ENOUGH!-shouted Yamamoto. Here is my decision, Hitsuagaya Taicho, you'll be in charge of Hinamori Momo for those five days. At the end of those five days, you are requested to give me a report explaining if she is qualified for this post or not. You are are all dismissed!

5 days with Hinamori, 5 days with Hinamori, Kama sama, why did you just not kill me?asked inwardly Hitsugaya Taicho. Those were going to be the longest days of his entire life .

Chapter 2

It had been two days since Momo was in his quarter and Toshiro was living a living hell literally! There were nor barrack available so she had to stay in his private barracks which was making the experiment more painful for him. She was up at four every morning and was in bed at 7pm to make sure she would not see him after works3Sha had managed to have her lunch every afternoon with Ikkaku and Yumichika .She had planned her life in order to avoid him and to have only professional contact. Talking about professional, she was really hard working, she would finish her paper works on time, she would have adequate pause: never too short, never too long and she was never complaining about the work. A pearl comparing to her lazy Rangiku! Talking about Rangiku, it seemed like they were not friends anymore, they were only talking about paper and nothing else. Hitsugaya sighed, how was he supposed to evaluate someone who was not talking to him and who he did not have intention to talk to?What a situation.

-Hitsugaya Taicho! May I interrupt you in your thoughts?

-Yes Hinamori Fukutaicho!

-Do you mind if I go to a mission with Zaraki Kenpachi ?

-What is the mission about?

-We have to go to the Hollows cave in the east Rukongai!

-The Hollows cave, I did not get any alarm that they were out or that they harmed anyone

in Rukongai?

-Actually they're not out…she bit her lips …we'll be looking for the Hollow's King.

-Ok and that will lead us to what?

-Well, I guess more security for people of the Rukongai-she replied fiddling her fingers

Hitsugaya frowned.

-Do you know where you are Lieutenant Hinamori,

-I'm in the tenth division, Hitsugaya Taicho

-And what is the goal of our division?

-To maintain the security in the Seretei.

-I'm afraid not this is the goal of the ninth division, our goal is to be organize the army, to think of technics that would increase the Security inside the Seretir. Regarding to what I just said in what going to the Hollow cave could be benefic for our division?

-It would allow us to get to know with the enemies , I mean to know the enemy much better in order to vanquish them

-Haven't you thought that such strategy had already been tried in the past century?

-…

-Well may I suggest you to know your subject better next time? I won't give you the permission Lieutenant Hinamori with those facts unless you have better elements to give to me.

-…

-That is what I thought. May I suggest you to think of this Hinamori fukutaicho: In the tenth division we think before we act , we don't act without thinking of a strategy that could lead to a victory or an acceptable defeat?May I made myself clear Hinamori Fukutaicho?

-Yes you had-

-You are dismissed.

She shunpo away .Hitsugaya looked up and mumbled to himself "Please Bedwetter don't do anything stupid!I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you.

Chapter 3

Hitsugaya was coming back from his night rounds and he was exhausted : he had to chase a very aggressive Hollow who was attacking many people in Rukongai East .Fortunately, the team had found him and they could have he had to do the reports about this night…how he hated those paperworks. Toshiro sighed and opened the door of his office just as he was about to sit on the chair a hell butterfly appeared "Captain Toshiro Histugaya , your presence is asked in the 4th squad ".Toshiro muttered "What now, come on ! I'm tired!". He took his haori on and went to the 4th squad, Unohana Taicho was waiting for him.

-Unohana Taicho? How can I help you?

-Hitsugaya Taicho, are you aware that you have a duty?

-Of course, I have to take care of Hin…he stopped…Please don't tell me that?

-Yes, she is injured, nothing to worry about only superficial wounds!Thanks to Zaraki Kenpahi, she was about to get into the cave when he showed up, they just had to fight some simple hollows. I recommend her to stay here for the night, she will be all right by tomorrow morning! May I suggest you to have a better eye on her, Hitsugaya Taicho, I was serious the other day when I told you that she had a suicidal behavior .-She frowned .She needs someone around her, my first idea was that she spent more than five days with you but Byakuya wasn't thinking so…Taicho, she needs you, if you don't find the answer for her, I think that it's a matter of day to find her …dead. You might see her if you want to.

-I'm going to have a rest, I'll see her tomorrow.

-Hist…

-Unohana Taicho with all due respect, I'll see her tomorrow in my barracks. Now if you allow me, I had a very bad night and I really need to rest! He shunpo away without giving her time to react.

As he was on his way to his barracks, Toshiro mumbled "Hinamori, how I hate you to make me feel so weak! I guess , we will have to talk tomorrow!"

It was six o'clock in the morning when Hinamori got into the fifth squad, she was afraid, no, she was more than afraid…if Hitsugaya was aware of what she did last night, he would be in a big rage and she didn't want , it seemed like there was no took of Tobiume , took a chair and was about to sit when she felt his reiatsu…He was mad, he was in a big anger,Hinamori started to sweat and she fiddled her fingers to give herself some was behind her, what was the best: to face him or to stay like that .She took a big breathe and turned over.

-Good Morning Hitsugaya Taicho ! I…I'm sorry about last night, my intentions were not what they seemed, I was …She cleared her voice, he was staring at her with anger…and er…hum..Well I was about to get in the cave just to have a look and got attacked by hollows and thanks to Kenpachi, I did survive .She finished with a trembling smile.

-How did you manage to be so close of the cave ?

-I went on a walk and find myself next to that place ?

-Ok, when was it?

-Around 10 or 11 pm

-Weren't you suppose at that time to do your rounds in Rukongai North with Itachi and Sakura?

-I…was supposed to but they said that they were allright!

-Really Hinamori fukutaicho?

-I didn't find them to tell the truth

-You did not find them or they did not find you because you were not on your post?

-I..I..

-Just give me once more a fake excuse and I swear God that I'm taking you to Yamamoto Taicho.

Hinamori closed her eyes .

-Hinamori look at me ! I'm not done with you yet! Thanks to you , we have lost ten souls in the North Rukongai, thanks to you I had to explain to the family why we weren't there and thanks to you, holoows are about to get out of the cave ? What were you looking for Hinamori?I don't recognize you, I'm afraid but I won't sign your form .If you are not able to obey simple orders here, how could you do that in the Hell? You are too selfish to work in Hell .Tomorrow is your last day, so may I suggest you to start packing and put some order in your paperwork. You are dismissed.

Toshiro sat on his desk and started to write. Hinamori had not moved , she started to mumble things

-Are you saying something Hinamori Fukutaicho?

She raised her head, her eyes with full of tears

-I ..I hate you Toshiro !You just don't know how important this nomination is for me!

-I..

-No, now you listen to me: _**I AM DEAD FROM THE INSIDE, I NEED TO FEEL ALIVE! EVERY DAY IS A STRUGGLE SINCE YOU LEFT ME ! I NEEDED YOU AND SINCE YOU VE BEEN OUT OF MY LIFE I M DEAD! I WANT TO FEEL ALIVE AN THE ONLY WAY**_ _ **I FOUND IS TO PUT MY LIFE IN DANGER!I ..I HATE YOU AND WHAT IS MORE CONFUSING IS THAT I NEED YOU! YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MY BESTFRIEND, TO HAVE MY BACK, YOU SWORE THAT YOU WOULD NEVER EVER LEAVE ME ALONE WHEN I WAS 6!DO YOU REMEMBER YOUR PROMESS? YOU BROKE THAT PROMESS , SHIRO CHAN!**_

She shunpo away and left a confused Toshiro.

-Are you finally getting it Taicho?

-Rangiku not now!

-I'm afraid but you will have to listen: you had avoided her for half a decade, being selfish because you could no longer stand the fact that you had failed to protect her. Did you know that the first person she asked when she woke up from her coma was you?That she was depressed as ever when she understood that she will never have you on her back again?She needs you Taicho, I can't tell you what you do but I think that 50 years of istance is more than enough, you need to write a new page to your story Taicho! Otherwise, she will keep on having those destructive behavior , she just want to prove to herself that one day you will save her .She's calling you Taicho!

Rangiku stood next to Hitsugaya and put her hands on his shoulders and suddenly hugged him.

-She needs you Toshiro Histugaya! Give yourself another chance , you're the genius, the young prodigy of the Soul Society , don't turn yourself on someone you are not!

He raised her head and smiled.

-Now let me go Rangiku, I need to find her!

He stepped flash and went out. He looked for her in everyplace of the Seretei and did not find her .3where the hell could she be ?"without knowing, he was in front of Oba san 's house. He sighed , it had been such a long time since he had not got into this house. This house, their house, he smile as he opened the door, remembering the warmth atmosphere when Oba san was still alive: she was always there, trying to make them laugh, comforting them an always trying to find the right solutions for both of them when they were youngers . Oban san , she passed away ten years ago, he could have not make it for her funerals but according to some people who were there, Hinamori had made a magnificent ceremony .He wiped a tear and got into the living room, things were just like he had left them. He got into his bedroom to find a sleeping Hinamori in his bed. She was sobbing in her sleep. He stroke her hair and smiled at her , how could he had forgotten how beautiful she was ?Her little angel, when he was younger , just one look at her after a nightmare was enough to make him sleep back. He took a futon and placed it against hers , he put his hand on her waist and approached her from him. The same perfume, this peach scent , how he had missed it! He kissed her neck and got asleep.

Chapter IV

 ** _-Mou, Toshiro I'm going to fall it's to high! Come and get me!_**

 ** _-No way Bed wetter, I told you that it was risky to climb on tree! Find a solution!_**

 ** _-Come on Shiro chan! I'm scared! It's too high! I'm going to hurt myself!_**

 ** _-No way, it's getting late! I'm going back home! I don't want any problem with Oban san!_**

 ** _-Fine, I'll be staying here ! Go explain to Oba san that you left me on this tree. She said with a smirk_**

 ** _-I HATE YOU BED WETTER MOMO!_**

 ** _-No need to yell, Mister Genius!_**

 ** _He climbed on the tree and got next to her._**

 ** _-So what do you want me to do Hinamori?_**

 ** _-You'll have to give me a piggyback! She said with a big smile._**

 ** _-Are you out of your mind, no way , I'll do that!_**

 ** _-Unless you want me to stay here, you have no choice!_**

 ** _The young Toshiro sighed._**

 ** _-You really are a bed wetter, Momo! Come on get in!_**

 ** _She jumped on his back_**

 ** _-You should stop with the nattou, you're too heavy for a six years old girl!_**

 ** _-Mind your word, midget!_**

 ** _-Tss, you know I won't waste my saliva with you!_**

 ** _As they reached down the tree, he continued to walk with her on her back._**

 ** _-Shiro , I can walk, you know?_**

 ** _-I know but we are going to be late since you're so slow_**

 ** _-Mou, Toshiro you're so lean her head on his back_**

 ** _-Shiro, May I ask you something?_**

 ** _-Yope!_**

 ** _-When I'll be growing up, will you..be there?_**

 ** _-I don't know, you'll be probably with some shinigamis and won't care about me anymore!_**

 ** _-NEVER: I swear God that You'll always be my number one_**

 ** _Toshiro blushed._**

 ** _-Don't be stupid, Bedwetter!One day you'll find someone and you'll fall in love with him and you'll have your own family._**

 ** _-You are my family, without you I'm nothing Shiro!_**

 ** _-Come on Momo, you're only six , you never know._**

 ** _-I Know one thing for sure is that as long as I have you on my side, I'll never do something stupid!_**

 _ **-I'll never let you do something stupid bedwetter! I'll always be there for you, Momo, I swear!**_

 _ **-You can't say things like that you're only 5, Toshiro!**_

 _ **-Yeah but I'll be a captain one day and I heard that the captains never break their promises.**_

 _ **-….**_

 _ **Hinamori was sleeping on his back .Toshiro took his courage and started to run, he could see the house now!**_

Hitsugaya opened his eyes to find Hinamori still asleep .Why did he had to dream about this episode, he rembered how Oba san was happy to see them smiled at this had to wake her up, just as he was about, he heard her:

-It's early, stay there Shiro, we still have time!

-Hinamori, wake up!-He cuddled her cheeks and gave her some lights kisses on her neck, forehead and cheeks .

-Mmm, don't stop Shiro!

-Momo, come on wake up!

He was about to give her another kiss on her cheeks but just at that moment she moved her head and his lips were on hers , she opened her eyes.

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Shiro, what are you doing?

Hitsugaya was red like a tomato; he turned his back on her.

-I was trying to wake you up! I'm not that kind of man!

-I ..I'm sorry Hitsugaya Taicho, I felt asleep and…he cutted her of by placing his finger on her lips

-Stop with that Bedwetter,It's Shiro chan ! I'm sorry I broke my promises, I was too focus on my shame to have fail to protect you that I forgot about you! I 'm so sorry Momo, will you ever forget me?

-Mou, Shiro…It's me I thought that if I took some risky actions

-I would come to save you?

-As the years passed by, I had to convince myself that it was not the case. I had to find solutions by myself and got stronger.

-You know you can get stronger by training stupid Bedwetter!

-I know. I missed you Shiro chan!

-I missed you too Bedwetter!

She leant her head on his shoulders .

-I'm sorry I had lied to you , Shiro

-I'm sorry I gave up on you, Bed wetter!

She strokes his hair and looked at him in his eyes.

-How could I have forget how it was?

-What do you mean?

-I did forget how it was to sleep with you…I must admit that I really liked it!

-…

-Mou, Toshiro, don't tell me you did not miss it!

-…

-I'm sure you did!

-…

-Mou, Shiro say something!

-Do you think that you'll be able to handle it?

-Why are you looking at me like that ? Shiro, you're scaring me !

He cuddle her cheeks and approached his head from her

-…He smelt her…Did I ever told you how much I liked your scent?

-Er…I don't know…He caressed her bottom lips with his finger

-Momo?-he asked with a husky tone

-Shiro?

-Can I kiss you?

-I…he didn't give her time to answer back and kissed her .He was about to let her go but she took him back and gave him another kiss.

-Hinamori Momo ?

-Yes, Toshiro Hitsugaya?

-Is it ok with you if I tell you that I'm in love with you?

-I don't know…maybe no?

He frowned.

-How come?

She giggled

-I'm kidding, Shiro! Of course, It's okay with me as long as I can love you the same way you love me!

-Momo , let's start over and this time I promise , I will never ever let you go!

-You swear?

-I do swear , my love!

They kissed back knowing that their future was all theirs.

The end.


End file.
